


Art for ‘The Last Angel’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Reversebang, Digital Art, Fantasy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for Dean/Cas Reversebang 2019





	Art for ‘The Last Angel’

One of three prompts I turned in for [Dean/Cas Reversebang](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com) 2019\. I have a soft spot for fantasy and this prompt was my outlier this year. It doesn’t actually show either Dean or Cas and I wasn’t sure it would be interesting for a writer. However I will never ever doubt mine and [Superhoney’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney) mutual love of fantasy stories again(if I ever did).

SuperAce is our new, official ship name and it’s more likely than not that we will choose one another for a challenge again<3

I’ve been traveling and I’ve been sick the last month so unfortunately I haven’t been able to do much extra art for her amazing story. I do have plans when I get back home and I finally stop trying to cough up a lung. ‘[The Last Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155451/chapters/45528313)’ is such a beautiful story and I’m in awe that my piece is the inspiration. 

 

Done in Procreate, text from Inkpad

 

 

[Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcrb19superhoney)

[Masterpost](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/post/185503090420/title-the-last-angel-artist-aceriee-author)

 

 

 

 

 

Visit me on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more of my art

 


End file.
